I'm Not Her
by Death x Berry
Summary: It's been a year and a half since M.K. had been turned into a two inch person and basically saved the whole forest from and evil named a Boggan. But now her story is over and its now her twin sister, Mackenzie Kristal, turn to take the same adventure that her sister took. Will love blossom between the most unexpected pair? Or will the forest be destroyed for good? Nod x OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own Epic and all of its epicness. Nor any of its characters in it. I do in fact own Mackenzie Kristal, but I co-own her.**

**Hello people of fanfiction! Yes I know, this is my fifth story I am writing, but I am co-writing this with a good friend of mine. While I am posting this on ff, she is posting it on her account on wattpad. I shall provide a link once we get it set up on the site, but for now you get to enjoy it here on ff. Anyways, hope you enjoy the prologue and the first chapter should be posted next week.**

* * *

Haven't you always noticed something odd in a forest when you look closely? No, then you aren't looking close enough. Look closer at the world around you. Try and see things that are unseen. Still can't see what I am talking about? Well, guess I will have to explain to you what I see. Oh by the way, my name is Mary Katherine, but I go by MK. Nothing fancy, just simply MK. I haven't gone by my name in years so it feels weird if you would call me that. Even ask my dad, he knows what I was like when I first arrived at his house after my mom died. But enough about that now, onto what I was talking about.

You may not notice it, but I had lived it. There are people, who are no taller than two inches, living among us in the forest. To them we are stompers, big versions of themselves but slower and dumber. Course I had proven them wrong when I was turned into them. It's funny really, that whole adventure was started all because Ozzie had gotten out of the house and I went chasing after him. But I guess I would have never met the people I did, and actually encouraged my dad to continue his work. It was funny how his eyes lit up at the mention of them really existing. Though, I was the one who had found out that they were really there.

My life had become complicated during that time, but I guess even now it's complicated. I am in love with a two inch tall man, who can kick butt. By the way, he goes by the name Nod. Yeah I know a weird name, but so is mine. I guess I am rambling now aren't I? Well, I guess since I am introducing people, I should tell you about my twin sister. Yes, we are identical if you are wondering. She was named Mackenzie Kristal, and also goes by MK by her friends. It's funny really; she goes by the same nickname, so she is mistaken for me a lot of the time by our relatives. But mom always called us MK1 and MK2. Since I was the oldest, I was two while my sister was one. I don't know why our mom did that, but she thought it was different, and she loves different.

But when dad had started going off about these tiny people, I think that pushed her off the edge. I think it was because he was so engrossed by his work, he forgot about mom. But enough about my past, because the tale that is about to be told will make you look at the world through different eyes. Now I know what you are thinking about, how will this tale make me look at the world through different eyes? Trust me; I know what you are thinking. I was thinking the same thing when I had begun the journey I had with the Leafmen. Okay, I know it's a funny name, but they do have armor that looks like leaves, so I guess that is where they got the name.

Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that they are people who protect the forest from the decay of the Boggans. If you want to know what they are, well it's hard to really say it without getting crept out or wanting to punch them in the face. But I will try and explain what they are as much as I can without wanting to punch something. They are basically your everyday bad guy that happens to be two inches tall. The Boggan's kind of look like sharks, for some, while others are insects that you would absolutely detest, as a matter of fact I know that a few of them look like mosquitoes. Yeah I know, don't you want to squish them with your feet? Or punch them if you are their size, which I hope you will never be. Though being that small does have its benefits from time to time, such as jumping really high, when you know how too for that matter.

Now I guess you are wondering what I really am talking about huh? I'll just drop the subject for now, since you might not want to really want to hear about them and I don't blame you, they are something that you don't want to hear about. I bet you are wondering about Mackenzie, huh? I guess I can tell you about her for a bit then. Mackenzie isn't the type of girl who is sociable and likes hanging around people. After mom had died, she just completely shut off from me and the world. I think it was because her and mom were really close that she just couldn't accept the fact that mom had died.

I had tried to get her out of her shell, but she was as stubborn as a mule that it was nearly impossible. Just goes to show you, even when things seem tough, you just got to stick to what you believe in and ride out that wave. Though I don't think even she believes that, but we shall wait and see. She is supposed to come and live with dad and I in the house out in the forest. Maybe it will do her some good to get off that phone of hers and enjoy nature. Maybe I would even introduce her to Nod and the gang. Though, I don't know how she will react to a talking slug and a talking snail. Well, you never know until you try.

Well, maybe after I get back from my trip. I'm supposed to be going to visit a university to see what it is like and if I might want to go there for collage. If you are wondering what I am going there for, it's really quite complicated. I'm going there to study animals, the forest, and then trying to get a major in art. A weird combo I know, but it's because of the Leafmen that I am doing this. Maybe it will help dad and I to publish books on them while also helping me understand how the forest works. Oh wow, looks like I spent too much time talking to you about this, my sister is about to arrive and it's almost time for me to go. It was nice telling you about all the craziness in my life. Keep an eye on my sister for me? Thanks, I shall keep you to your word.

Well, this is bye for now. I shall see you when I get back from my trip. Which is for four to five months, hope dad can live through that many months with Mackenzie. I guess I shall find out when I get back. Okay, I am dragging this out for way too long. I shall talk to you later, bye.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

Blurred images of trees filled her vision as she looked out the window of the cab. She was eighteen yet she still had to live with her father till she was given the okay to live on her own. It was something that she hated really. She was on her mom's side when the divorce had happened, but when her mom died, everything went downhill from there. She became more closed off and always had her headphones over her hears as her music blared. But it was the way she lived her life, and she didn't want to be told different.

She shifted her gaze to the outside world and listened to the words of her music. She was one to just enjoy the moment than worry about the future, but as of right now she was freaking out about how she will survive with her twin sister and her so called 'father'. There were things that she rather just leaves alone and things she would like to probe. Her relationship with her father and sister were things that she just rather leave the way it is than try to strengthen it and actually have a relationship with them.

"And why would a lass like you be going way out here during the winter?" the cab driver asked her when he had noticed that her headphones where around her neck and the music had stopped.

"Because that is what life decided to throw me at," was her only reply.

Now don't get her wrong, she is a very sociable person, but she really was just dreading what this new life might have in store for her. Her eyes caught the cab driving looking at her from the rear view mirror. She raised an eyebrow at him and got a shrug of shoulders as a reply. Now she really liked her cab driver. The ones that she had dealt with in the past decided to be talkative when she didn't want to talk.

Her gaze shifted back out to the winter barren land. She had seen blurs of browns and whites as the cab went deeper and deeper into the forest. There was one thing that she was able to do while she was here and that was to just enjoy the peacefulness that the forest provided when she wanted to get away from her father and her sister. Her thoughts were interrupted when the cab had taken a stop. She looked up at the house that seemed to loom over the cab. She gave a sigh and gathered some of her things that were with her in the back seat and stepped out of the warm vehicle.

The cold air hit her like a bunch of tiny needles poking at her exposed flesh. Her cheeks and nose took on a rosy hue while her green eyes took in the scene that she will be living in for who knows how long. She gave the cab driver a small smile and took her suit case from his out stretched hand and began to walk up the stairs. This resulted in her running right into her twin sister, Mary Katherine, or also known as M.K. by her friends but Mary by her twin.

The two shared a glance then Mary went to the cab. "Yeah good to see you too," Mackenzie muttered under her breath as she entered the house and closed the door behind her. She looked around and noticed that Ozzie wasn't running around. Her lips turned into a frown and the light in her eyes dimmed a bit at the thought of the dog being dead. But her sadden features lighten up when she heard that all too familiar bark from the back of the house. A small smile graced her lips as she set her stuff down and sat down waiting for Ozzie to run to her.

The old, three legged dog ran to her, but it did take a few tries for him to even run straight to her. A laugh escaped passed her lips as she scooped the dog into her arms. "Ozzie!" she said while laughing as the dog licked her face. Setting the old dog down carefully, she looked around the house from where she was standing. 'Wonder where dad is,' she thought to herself as she brushed off some of the dirt that Ozzie had gotten onto her clothing. Grabbing her things, she found her way into the kitchen and noticed a note taped to the fridge door.

_Dear Mackenzie Kristal,_

_Sorry I wasn't home to welcome you, work has been nothing but busy for your sister and I. Now I know you're not too happy to be here, but give it a try! Mary Jane did and now she loves being here. Try and at least pretend you want to be here, for your daddy at least?_

_Signed, Dad_

Mackenzie only scowled at the town and took it off the fridge and crumbled it and threw it away. She was not going to even pretend to want to be in the area of the house. She didn't want too and that's that. She picked up the bag that she had in her hand before she dropped it, picked it back and headed towards her old room. Maybe she could get some peace and quiet in her old room and maybe her father would leave her alone for the time she has to spend in this godforsaken house.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry its been, what, two months since I posted the prologue? Hehe, sorry about that guys. Well, I have some upsetting news. You know that friend I was telling you about that I was co-writing this with? Well we are no longer friends due to personal issues. I'm really sorry but you will not be getting that link to the wattpad version of this story. Anyways, getting off of depressing matters, guess what?! Epic's dvd release is this Wednesday! And its the same day The Mortal Instruments, Star Driver, and my sister coming to town is on! Okay, for those who don't know, I am a hug anime fan, so the Star Driver movie that is coming out on that day is something I have been looking forward too for a long time. Also, I do have an older sister and she is visiting for a few days. But yeah, that is pretty much what has been going on in my life. Also, due to the fact that I am updating two months late is because of my lazyness. I got about two-thirds of the chapter done but didn't decide to finish it till yesterday. So yeah... Welp, now onto replying to reviews!**

**AJO ;; yes i know! when i saw epic in theaters i instantly went to fanfic to find one of nod/oc but could find none! DX**

**chichi ;; we actually decided that mary and mackenzie where going to look identical. but it is a very good idea and i might use it!**

**starman ;; well it isn't friday but here is your update! c:**

**wolf ;; yeah i know, but it is called a FANfiction.**

**meyer ;; well i have continued!**

**candy ;; did i update soon enough for you? XD**


End file.
